


They Do It With Mirrors

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, M/M, Mirrors, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy gives Edge ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Do It With Mirrors

~~~~

It was the weirdest feeling in the world. With the possible exception of those rollercoasters where you hang upside down for any length of time. It was only now, afterwards, with Randy finally tired out enough to fall asleep that Edge could take it in. Although really given the kind of car that Randy drove, expensive with Italian leather seats, he should have expected a bedroom like this.

Everything was luxurious. The curtains, the carpets, the quilt on the bed. And that would have been understandable. Only the best for Randy. The mirrors on the ceiling over the bed were an unusual addition. One that Edge approved of and would definitely have had in his own house had he ever had the money.

He hadn't noticed them at first, Randy with his mouth and hands everywhere had taken up all of his attention but when Randy pushed him on to the bed, back to the mattress, he couldn't help but look up, and then he saw them. Huge, perfect two foot by four foot mirrors, reflecting every single detail of the bed back at him.

And then they fucked, really fucked. Randy knew what he was doing, hard, deep and on and on. And with his head tipped back, Edge could see every single movement of his face and Randy's back and ass and in and out, and oh my God, everyone ought to have mirrors on their ceiling. But at the same time he could see why people didn't, it was fine when it was two guys like them, young, good looking, damn hot in both cases, but imagine someone like Ross or Lawler doing it and, just, no, bad mental image.

But yes, he'd be so totally up for doing this again. Not just the sex, although that was seriously good and he was wanting more when Randy woke up. Possibly have some food first. Or have the food and Randy at the same time. He could probably make something ready for breakfast, only he had no idea where Randy's kitchen was because, understandably he thought, they had other things on their mind when he first came in.

The thing he was really up for doing again was having sex with the mirrors. He was wondering if there was any way he could set up a whole room full of mirrors, like that ceiling in stereo, how good and totally awesome would that be, seven different sets of him and Randy. He wouldn't know where to look.

It wasn't even as though he'd have to worry about the mirror being cold against his skin, 'cause as he could testify, and planned on having proven to him again, several times, Randy was good enough at sex that he really wouldn't notice.

Really, once he had his title back, he was so getting a room in his house done like that.

~~~~


End file.
